


Magical Girl ★ Augustine Sycamore

by littleliontree (gentledusk)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Crack, M/M, Magical Girls, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/littleliontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flare has been threatening the Kalos region for long enough! Magical Girl ★ Augustine Sycamore is here to save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this fabulous picture by ishimushroom: http://ishimushroom.tumblr.com/post/71300159630/im-going-to-prison 
> 
> Not meant to be taken seriously at ALL. Can be found on tumblr at http://littleliontree.tumblr.com/post/71685306181/magical-girl-augustine-sycamore-crack-fic

Lysandre’s plan had been running smoothly. Or perhaps not as smoothly as he’d hoped, considering those brats had somehow managed to invade his secret base under Geosenge, but no matter. The ultimate weapon was ready to fire, and nothing they could do would stop him now. He was in the middle of giving an impassioned speech when out of nowhere, he heard a voice. 

“TEAM FLARE!” the somehow…familiar voice yelled. “The time has come to pay for your crimes!” 

Everyone looked about in confusion for the source of the mysterious voice. Suddenly, three figures burst into the room. It was none other than Augustine Sycamore, flanked by his Garchomp and a Sylveon. 

Lysandre was not surprised to see the professor here. He’d been expecting him, in fact. He did wonder, though, what Augustine hoped to accomplish. Did he really think he could change Lysandre’s mind? Would he try to reason with him? Beg him to stop? Attempt to use force? 

Augustine, in fact, did none of these things. Instead, he stood in the middle of the room and struck a dramatic pose, jabbing a finger towards Lysandre. 

“Lysandre!” he cried as everyone looked on in bewilderment. “I hereby offer you one chance to surrender! Or else we will be forced to take down you and your team, in the name of truth and justice!” 

Truth? Justice? What was the man blabbering on about? “I will not,” he replied, face impassive. Had Augustine really expected any other response? 

“Then you leave me no choice,” said Augustine, holding some sort of staff aloft. “I believe in the power of a magical girl! Mega transformation sequence, go!” 

As soon as he said those words, pink beams of light began to emit from the stone at the tip of the staff. _Another_ mega stone? The Garchomp became enveloped in pink light, beginning its evolution into its mega form. Curiously, Augustine had also become surrounded by pink light, sparkles coming off his glowing form in waves, but before he could move or speak to question this a white, blinding light filled the room, causing him to cover his eyes reflexively. The Sylveon must have used Dazzling Gleam as a stalling tactic. 

When the light faded, Lysandre saw a Mega Garchomp before him, as expected. What he didn’t expect to see, however, was Augustine dressed in…whatever that—that _getup_ he was wearing was. It had hearts, and ribbons, and bows, and…dear Arceus, were those _thigh-high stockings?_ Were those _short-shorts?_

“What—” he sputtered, but before he could continue he was cut off by none other than the Sylveon.

“SILENCE, MORTAL,” it boomed, somehow managing to be intimidating despite being a pink, ribbon-y fairy.

“What—”

“DO YOU REPENT FOR YOUR CRIMES, FILTHY HUMANS?” the Sylveon continued as if he hadn’t spoken. ‘Brats’ and Team Flare members alike stood dumbfounded.

“No, I do _not,_ ” he hissed. He would not abandon his dream of a beautiful world just because of some (creepy) talking Sylveon and Augustine dressing up in some ridiculous (strangely enticing) outfit. It just. Wasn’t. Going to happen.

“SO BE IT. YOU LEAVE US WITH NO CHOICE. AUGUSTINE! MISS GOBBLE!”

“On it, Sylvey!” said Augustine, giving the Sylveon a thumb-up as the Garchomp—Miss…Gobble?—roared in apparent agreement.

“Do you really think you can stop me, Augustine?” said Lysandre, unwilling to admit how nonplussed he was by this entire situation.

“Lysandre!” Augustine cried, pointing the mega stone staff at him. “By the power of a magical girl gifted to me by Sylvey, the all-powerful—”

“Augustine,” he interrupted, restraint snapping, “ _What the hell is going on?_ Also, you’re not even a girl—”

“ANYONE CAN BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL IF THEY JUST BELIEVE, FOOLISH MORTAL.”

“—I hereby declare you to be my familiar!” Augustine continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“THE CONTRACT HAS BEEN INITIATED,” the Sylveon—Sylvey?—said, eyes glowing ominously.

 _Contract? What kind of contract did they think would help them now?_ Lysandre thought, but before he could react Augustine was in front of him (how? How had he moved so quickly?), standing far too close and smelling faintly of roses.

“ _Pactio,”_ Augustine whispered, smiling up at him mischievously, and before he had time to fully register the glowing, arcane-looking circle that had appeared on the floor beneath them, Augustine had grabbed him by the collar and was dipping him down into a kiss.

What.

The.

_Hell?_

Warm, soft lips were pressed against his own as delicately as the brush of a butterfly’s wings. Lysandre tried to struggle, but Augustine pulled him in even closer with surprising strength and suddenly there was Augustine’s _tongue_ in his mouth, hot and wet and entirely too distracting to be fair. The runes beneath them began to glow even brighter, surrounding them with beams of sparkling light, and the angry protest he had been intending to make ended up as a strangled whimper as Augustine’s tongue invaded his mouth, the scent of roses surrounding him and the taste of strawberries exploding on his tongue. It felt like he was drowning in that smell, in that _taste,_ and maybe it was some sort of drug because his mind felt hazy and his limbs felt like they were made of lead, leaving him unable to do anything but let himself be kissed.

“Contract complete,” Augustine said breathlessly as they finally broke apart, smiling coyly at him in a way that had to have been illegal.

Lysandre, for his part, had no idea what to do after _that_ , other than stand there attempting to control his breathing and trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. 

“THE CONTRACT HAS BEEN SEALED,” Sylvey boomed, making Lysandre jump. He’d forgotten about all the other people…and Pokémon…still in the room. Careless, really. 

“Professor, what is going on?!” one of the brats—Calem, was it?—sputtered. 

Lysandre looked around, still in a bit of a daze. It seemed that the brats, despite their confusion, had still elected to defend Miss Gobble in defending her trainer from the Team Flare grunts and their Pokémon trying to attack while Augustine had been…sealing the contract.

“How is any of this going to stop Lysandre?” asked another—Serena, probably. Stop him from doing…what, exactly? Wasn’t there something he’d been in the middle of? It was hard to think straight with the taste of strawberries still fresh on his tongue. Drug…most definitely… 

“First of all, it’s not ‘Professor’ right now, it’s Magical Girl ★ Augustine Sycamore!” Somehow, he’d managed to make the star audible. How had he done that? “Second of all, watch this!” Magical Girl ★ Augustine Sycamore said, pointing his staff at Lysandre. Lysandre felt like he should have been at least mildly alarmed about this, as he had no idea what else Magical Girl ★ Augustine Sycamore could do, but he couldn’t seem to move a muscle. “Forgive me, Lysandre. Familiar! In the name of love, I command you! Be sealed!” 

Pink (why _pink?_ ) beams of light began to emit from the staff once again, this time hitting him squarely in the chest and causing his own body to start glowing. He tried to call out an order for his grunts to attack, but their Pokémon had already been incapacitated anyway and so they were left standing in slack-jawed amazement as their leader was attacked by pink sparkly light (did it have to be _sparkly?_ ). The room began to spin, seeming to grow larger and larger before his very eyes. He tried to cry out, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a high-pitched yowl, skin crawling and pink lights dancing before his eyes in a flashing, sparkling whirlwind. 

Dimly, Lysandre began to become aware of people yelling unintelligibly around him, the commotion probably being caused by his grunts and the brats. A booming, vaguely unsettling voice—Sylvey, then—could be heard above the ruckus, saying something to Augustine, accompanied by a low growling sound—Miss Gobble, most likely. He tried to move, but his body felt all…wrong, for some reason, and before he could take a single step he found himself being scooped up (scooped up?) into a pair of arms, the scent of roses assaulting him once again as the ground fell away from his feet. Augustine was…carrying him? How? And why did everything seem so large? 

“Boss!” 

“You’re…you’re a—”

“Litleo?!” the pink-clad brat exclaimed, pointing directly at him. 

“Li?” he said, before thinking, _That’s not what I wanted to say. Why did I say that? And why is everyone staring at me like that?_   He looked down at himself, but instead of seeing his normal, _human_ body as expected, he saw a small, feline body covered in dark brown fur, with creamy-coloured paws where his hands and feet should have been. His mane ( _mane?_ ) flared up as he began to panic, but then Augustine started scratching gently under his chin and he found himself unable to do anything but tilt his head upwards and purr. What had he been doing, again? 

“The power of love shall bring about your downfall, Team Flare! Justice will prevail! Come on, Sylvey, Miss Gobble! The fate of Kalos rests on our shoulders! Onward!” 

And so, Magical Girl ★ Augustine Sycamore, Sylvey, and Miss Gobble cleared out the Team Flare base, free the Legendary, and allow it to be captured by one of the young trainers in Augustine’s handpicked group. After giving the kids all the credit and throwing a parade in their honour, Magical Girl ★ Augustine Sycamore, Sylvey, and Miss Gobble, with Lysandre the Litleo (grumpily) accompanying them, went journeying across the Kalos region fighting evil by moonlight and waiting for the day when Lysandre would finally find the way to break the spell and gain the ability to change back into his human form.

 

To be continued…(maybe) 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Pactio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalos may have been saved, but a Magical Girl’s job is never done! Not when there’s still justice to be served!
> 
> (In which Augustine and Team Sparkle fight a giant tentacle monster and Lysandre battles for Augustine’s maidenly honour with the power of shoujo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr here: http://littleliontree.tumblr.com/post/72834465348/magical-girl-augustine-sycamore-chapter-2-pactio

“Unhand me, you foul creature!”

They were on a beach, somewhere (Lysandre wasn’t exactly sure where), and there was a giant Tentacruel attacking them, for some unfathomable reason. (Were there even wild Tentacruel in the Kalos region?)

“I don’t think we’re in Kalos any more,” he muttered, mane flaring nervously.

Currently, the Tentacruel had Augustine caught up in its slimy clutches and was busily swatting off all their attempts to attack. Lysandre and Sylvey, being two small, land-bound Pokémon with a type disadvantage, didn’t seem to be doing much but irritating the creature. Even Miss Gobble, who was larger, could fly, and had a type advantage, was having difficulty against this giant monstrosity.

“Why hasn’t it grabbed us yet?” Lysandre yelled over the sounds of battle. That would be the logical thing to do, yes? Subdue all the attackers?

“Tentacle monsters are usually drawn to cute girls in skirts,” Sylvey replied in the lecturing tone he used when he wasn’t booming dramatically. “That’s why Augustine chose a different outfit today, to lure it out. But now the idiot’s gone and got himself caught. I swear, the things this job makes me deal with…” Sylvey sighed as he fired off another Swift.

“But he’s not even a gir—”

“Eep!” squeaked Augustine as one of the tentacles slid up under his frilly, ruffly skirt. “Bad touch! Bad touch! A little help here, guys?”

Lysandre growled menacingly as the Tentacruel slid its slimy appendages all over Augustine in inappropriate ways. Briefly, he caught a glimpse of Augustine’s flustered, teary face and roared, charging forwards to take down the disgusting creature and make it _stop_. His body glowed with white light as he ran, not even noticing that he was growing larger and larger as electricity crackled around his body, too focused on making that damn thing _let go_. With a snarl, he slammed into the Tentacruel, the impact causing it to thrash violently as Lysandre was thrown back from the recoil.

“Lysandre!” Augustine managed to cry out, caught up in the thrashing though he was. “Was that…Wild Charge? Lysandre, you’re a Pyroar!”

“Augustine, this is no time to be making fun of me.”

“No, really! You’re—eep! Help!”

Lysandre rose unsteadily to his feet, attempting to take stock of the situation he was in. He was, indeed, a Pyroar, fighting a giant tentacle monster alongside a Garchomp and a Sylveon, all to…preserve truth and justice? Preserve Augustine’s maidenly honour? He didn’t even know anymore. How exactly had he ended up in this situation, again?

“Lysandre!” Augustine cried just before he was sprayed with acid, flailing wildly as he was thrown into the ocean below. He didn’t come back up.

 _This_ time Lysandre could feel his body changing, flesh tingling and bones shifting as he roared Augustine’s name. Light began to surround his body once more, pink this time, and Lysandre had just enough time to think, _But I thought Pyroar didn’t evolve?_ before his transformation was complete and he was left standing fully human and fully naked on a beach in front of a giant rampaging tentacle monster.

Just perfect. Did he really have to turn back _now_ of all times? He wasn’t too concerned about his lack of clothing at the moment—Sylvey and Miss Gobble were Pokémon, and hardly seemed to care about clothes one way or the other (unless they were magical). And he was nowhere even close to being a cute girl, so he wasn’t _too_ worried about getting molested by creepy tentacles. But at least as a Pyroar, his attacks could do _something._ Now, as a naked, defenseless human, he was really no more than a tiny insect to the Tentacruel. He couldn’t even swim, so diving in after Augustine wouldn’t be very helpful and would most likely end in him needing to be rescued too.

“Use your Pactio card, you idiot!” Sylvey yelled at him before jumping out of the way as a tentacle slammed down on the spot where he’d been standing only moments before.

 _Pactio?_ he thought, and as he did so a card flashed into existence before his very eyes, floating almost expectantly in front of him. He took the card and held it aloft, staring at the strange image of himself on it. How was a card supposed to help him?

“SAY ‘ADEAT’!” boomed Sylvey, who had apparently finally gone all “terrifying magical creature” mode and now had the voice to match.

“Adeat?” he repeated, but nothing happened.

“NOT LIKE THAT, YOU FOOL. BELIEVE! BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF A MAGICAL GIRL!”

Lysandre sighed.

“Don’t sigh at Sylvey’s advice, young man!” Miss Gobble cut in reprovingly. Wait, why could he even still understand her? “Don’t you want to save Augustine?”

“ _Adeat_ ,” Lysandre growled, definitely with more feeling this time, and, lo and behold, both he and the card began to glow. Did everything magical have to glow or something? Was that a requirement magical things had?

Once the transformation was complete, Lysandre looked down to inspect the changes. He was now holding a…flamethrower, it looked like—better than nothing, he supposed. He was also now fully clothed, but…what in the name of Arceus was he _wearing?_

“What _is_ this?!” he cried out indignantly, gesturing to the black and red maid dress that had materialized on his body. Not to mention the matching red stockings, along with the collar, cat ears, and tail. It was all _extremely_ undignified, though to be fair his entire situation ever since Augustine had turned him into a Litleo had been rather undignified to begin with. Plus, he had bigger things to worry about now, literally. His new outfit, apparently, was enough to qualify him as a “cute girl” in the eyes of the Tentacruel, who _clearly_ needed glasses because he looked nothing like a cute girl at _all,_ dress or no dress. Regardless, he was now being swept up in the air by one slimy tentacle, struggling wildly the entire time.

“USE THE SPARKLETHROWER.”

With an enormous sigh (did everything magical have to be sparkly?), Lysandre aimed his _flamethrower_ directly at the Tentacruel’s face, or what he assumed to be its face, if Tentacruels even had faces to begin with. He pulled the trigger of his _flamethrower,_ expecting normal, orangey fire, and instead getting sparkly rainbow-coloured flames shooting towards the beast. The Tentacruel screeched and began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller until it was no bigger than a Tentacool, floating in front of Lysandre, who had fallen into the water after the blast of flames.

“Am I pretty, senpai?” it asked out of the blue, staring at Lysandre with impossibly wide eyes, a sparkly aura surrounding its small body.

“Yes?” said Lysandre, completely nonplussed.

 “Senpai has noticed me!” it squealed, blushing (could Tentacruels even blush?) and flinging itself into the ocean, where it exploded in a shower of rainbow glitter.

Well…ok then. What exactly had just happened?

“Lysandre!” a familiar voice called.

“Augustine!” Lysandre called back, rushing to his friend’s side. Apparently, while Lysandre had been busy with the Tentacruel, Sylvey and Miss Gobble had managed to rescue Augustine. He was sitting on the beach now, in the remains of his clothing, wet and dishevelled-looking but otherwise seemingly unharmed.

“Didn’t you get hit with acid?” he asked, trying not to stare at Augustine’s clothing, or what was left of it, anyway.

“Yes, but the acid only seems to destroy clothes. Lucky, huh?”

“…Yes. Very lucky,” said Lysandre, trying (and failing) to keep his eyes from straying to where the clothing had dissolved, holes revealing patches of the smooth, pale skin of Augustine’s chest and thighs.

“Congratulations on defeating your first giant tentacle creature!”

“…First? Are there going to be _more_ of them?!”

“I really like your Pactio outfit, Lysandre! I think it really suits you! Maybe I should get an outfit like that too, then we’ll match!”

“Please don’t.”

“All right, team, let’s hear it!”

“For truth!”

“JUSTICE!”

“…And the Kalosian way,” Lysandre grumbled, trying to tug the hem of his skirt down.

“Another successful day of crime-fighting for Team Sparkle!”

Lysandre covered his face with his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous art: http://storiesfromdust.tumblr.com/post/73065155004/guys-uh-why-did-i-spend-so-much-time-working-on
> 
> Plans for next time: Lysandre gets carried bridal-style by Augustine while wearing the maid dress

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get all the magical girl anime references in here? I'm pretty sure I made some that even I'm not aware of...
> 
> Plans for next chapter: Lysandre manages to evolve into a Pyroar, then 'mega-evolves' into himself. Also, he ends up in ridiculous cosplay when using his Pactio card for the first time. 
> 
> Art of this fic from wonderful people:  
> http://littleliontree.tumblr.com/tagged/magical-girl-augustine-sycamore


End file.
